A  Note
by mycrimsonhazel
Summary: Ten years ago, Mikan's mother died in a questionable accident. She left a USB flash drive with a locked folder called "A-note". Full summary inside.
1. Prolouge

This is the first story that I upload here in FFn

It's not my original story though… This is originally from an otome game called X-Note from Zeiva Inc.

I like the story line so I make it a GA fanfic. The conversation and storyline are the same with the original story. I just give some description here and there (Im suck at description though).

The story will be all in Mikan Point of View.  
>Hope you will like it…. :D<p>

Disclaimer : Gakuen Alice belong to Tachibana Higuchi and X-Note belong to Zeiva Inc.

Summary :

Ten years ago, Mikan's mother died in a questionable accident. She left a USB flash drive with a locked folder called "A-note". Unable to understand the purpose of it, Mikan continued living her life as a normal junior high school student. However, Mikan is hardly normal, for she possesses power beyond normal human.

Mikan's quiet life was interfered by a sudden visit of a young man named Natsume. He invited her to investigate a murder case and a mysterious disappearance in Alice Academy, a school that had a deep relation with Mikan's mother. Tempted by the possibility of unlocking "A-note" and solving her mother's mysterious death, Mikan decided to take his request. But what awaits her there is much more than what she could possibly imagine…

* * *

><p>A-Note<p>

By : mycrimsonhazel

* * *

><p>"Mommy! Mommy!", I call for my mother while sobbing.<p>

"Answer me! Why don't you answer me?", I continue to sob.

Then a man come. " Hey! There's a survivor here! It's a young girl!", he said. Not too long after that, some other man come.

"Don't worry! You'll be fine! We came here to save you!", they said.

"Huh?"

"Who's that?"

"Are you a survivor..."

There was a young boy standing beside a river. I could barely see his face.

"You must be that boy!"

"Were you the one who did this?"

"This is the end", the boy said calmly. "After this... It'll all be over...". He ended his sentence with a smirk before jumping off into the river.

...

I'm Sakura Mikan.

I can't remember how many times I have woken up from that strange dream. The only thing I know is, that it is connected to my childhood memory- a memory I can hardly recall. Every day I live like a normal junior high school student. There are times when I forget how things used to be. Yet, my past never stops haunting me.

"You must be Mikan.", I hear someone say my name.

"Huh?", I look at him with a questioning eyes. "Who are you?"

"My name is Natsume. I am a student of Alice Academy. You must have heard that name before. It is a well-known school in this area", he said.

"Yes, it's famous _in the bad way_... ", I said. "Murder case, mysterious disappearance, alien sighting- just to name a few."

"You are right. Those rumors are not completely far from the truth. Earlier this month, our school's principal was murdered and the head of the science department has mysteriously disappeared.", he explained.

"I would like to hire you to investigate it.", I was shocked when I hear this. FYI, I'm not a high school detective.

"... I'm just a normal junior high school student. Shouldn't you go to the police or private detectives?", I said.

"You are not a normal student. I know you have special abilities that you try so hard to hide. I need you to use them.", his statement make my eyes twitched.

"How did you know?", I asked him. No one supposed to know that.

"I have my ways.", he answered.

"Sorry. I have neither th obligation nor the desire to help you.", I said to him while walking away.

"Yes, you do.", his determined tone made me turn my head toward him.

"A-note", I was surprised when I hear it. I turned my direction completely to face him.

"That is the name of special folder left by your mother. Come to Alice Academy if you wish to unlock that folder.", he said and then he left me standing there, dumbfounded.

_The sudden visit of this mysterious man forces open the gate to my past_

_And changes my life forever..._

* * *

><p>Well….. How is it?<p>

I really do hope that you will like it like I do :D  
>Sorry if I made many mistakes here<p>

Please please please

Review… :D


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Gakuen Alice belong to Tachibana Higuchi and X-Note belong to Zeiva Inc.

**Summary :**

Ten years ago, Mikan's mother died in a questionable accident. She left a USB flash drive with a locked folder called "A-note". Unable to understand the purpose of it, Mikan continued living her life as a normal junior high school student. However, Mikan is hardly normal, for she possesses power beyond normal human.

Mikan's quiet life was interfered by a sudden visit of a young man named Natsume. He invited her to investigate a murder case and a mysterious disappearance in Alice Academy, a school that had a deep relation with Mikan's mother. Tempted by the possibility of unlocking "A-note" and solving her mother's mysterious death, Mikan decided to take his request. But what awaits her there is much more than what she could possibly imagine…

Here goes the 1st chapter...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>A-Note<p>

by : mycrimsonhazel

* * *

><p>My mother died ten years ago in a car accident. However, the case wasn't filed under "accident". Instead- It was filed under murder. I didn't understand why the police chose to do so, since they never specified who murdered her.<p>

Mother give me a necklace before the incident. Two years ago. I discovered that the necklace was actually a USB flash drive. Inside was a locked folder called "A-note".

**DAY 1****:**** Sunday, 1 November**

"I know you would come.", Natsume said. "Welcome to Alice Academy."

"...", I didn't say anything for a moment. "You aren't lying, are you?"

"You may not know this, but your mother was one of the four who founded Alice Academy.", what Natsume said hit me. I didn't know this thing about my mother.

"If her accident was truly a murder, then this school is your only clue.", he paused for a moment and the continue, "I also suspect that the recent murder case and mysterious disappearance are connected as well."

As I remained silent, Natsume asked me, "Do you have any questions for me?"

"Are you related to this case, too?", I finally speak up.

"What make you think so?", he asked me.

"You know so much and yet you reveal so little. I don't feel comfortable helping you like this.", i answered him. "I want to know me everything you know!"

"I will tell you everything.", he said coolly. "But before that, I need to register you to this school."

"Huh?", what does he mean by saying it. Am I supposed to transfer school?

"An outsider cannot enter the school. For you to be able to walk freely, you will need to be a student. I have brought all the necessary documents. You will be a Alice Academy student in no time.", he explained.

"W-wait a second!"

"Yes?"

"I don't remember agreeing to anything like that! What about my currect school?"

"You can forget about that."

"How much longer do you intend to pretend as if you were a normal person?", he asked me. But before i could answer, he continue. "An ordinary school does not suit you."

Then he left without explaining further. But I still have so many question. How did he get all my information? How did he know about my ability? How is he able to transfer me from my current school? He somehow managed to avoid answering any of them.

"It's no use thinking about it now. It might be a good idea to familiarize myself with the school.", I said as I walk away.

I was just walking arround when I reached a computer lab.

"This is the computer lab. It seems that anyone can use it. I wonder if I can unlock A-note here."

I have always wondered what the 'A' in A-note meant. At first I think it's just an indefinite articles as in "a book" or "a pen", but there's a hyphen that separating them. Could it be Alice Academy? It couldn't possibly be a coincidence that both of them start with the letter "A".

I plug the USB flash drive into one of the computers. This isn't good. It just won't open...

"I guess it's not as simple as that, huh?"

"Hmmm...", I hear a strange voice just now.

"Huh?"

"Hey. I've never seen you before...", a guy with a star tatoo under his eye said.

"Oh. I'm a new student. You can call me Mikan.", I introduced myself.

"What? I didn't hear anything about a new student transferring! How could I miss such juicy news?", he said.

"By the way, I'm Tsubasa- your best informant in this school. I know about pretty much everything around here. You can always find me if there's something you need to know!". He is a little too friendly... I can't handle this type well...

"No, thanks. I have to go now.", I said trying to escape.

"Hey don't ignore me! I promise I won't bite!", he tried to stop me.

"They say I'm 70% a nice guy after all!", said Tsubasa with a smile.

"What about the other 30%?", I asked him.

"A boy has to be a little bad or he won't get love from the ladies!", he answered playfuly.

"I get it already. I'll find you whenever I have questions, alright", I said giggling.

"I really need to go now."

"Gotcha! See ya later!", he said as I left the lab.

That's one strange guy... Maybe he knows something about the school. I should probably do and ask him some other time.

"This school is a lot bigger than I imagined. I hope I don't get lost.", just when I finished speaking. I think I really do get lost.

"This is bad. I don't remember where I came from. I should probably go and ask someone.", I look arround the corridor looking for someone.

"Excuse me...", the boy in front of me is white from head to toes. He appears younger than me.

"Did you call me just now?", he asked me.

"Yes. I'm sorry. I'm lost. I wonder where the entrance is.", I said.

"Oh, I think it should be right over there...", he pointed his finger to a direction. "Or is it over there...?", he pointed the opposite direction.

"..."

"I'm sorry. I'm not familiar with this place, either.", he said with appologetic tone. "It wasn't like this many years ago. This building has changed so much I can barely recognize it."

"Is that so? I don't know much about Alice Academy besides rumors.", I said.

"What kind of rumors?", he asked me.

"Some time ago, I heard that this school was a cover up for alien sightings.", as I answered, he began to giggle. His smile is pure like snow. I can't help but to smile with him.

"Are you a student here?", he asked me with a smile in his eyes.

"I'll be soon. By the way, I'm Mikan.", I introduced myself.

"I'm Kaname. It's nice to meet you.", the white guy introduced himself.

"Are you studying here, too?"

"Well... I guess you could say that". Is it just me, or was that a rather strange answer?

"Anyway. I need to go now."

"Are you sure you are going to be fine on your own?", looks like he doubt me as I got lost before.

"Yes, don't worry.", I tried to reasure him.

"Okay, be careful.", he send me off with a smile in his face.

I don't usually get along with strangers, but Kaname is a special case. I felt comfortable talking to him. It's a strange feeling.

I don't know how, but looks like I managed to walk into a classroom.

"I guess there aren't that many people on Sunday, huh?", I said to myself.

"Hey, you!", I hear a woman shout and turn my direction to face whoever that is.

"Huh?"

"You are not our school's student, are you? Outsiders are prohibited from entering the school.", she said.

"I'm sorry. I'm going to be this school's student soon.", I said with appologetic smile.

"They do not usually allow students to transfer at this time of the year."

"I figured that was the case, but I couldn't do anything since he was pretty adamant about it."

"Who is the person that transferred you?", she asked me

"I believe he called himself Natsume.", she look surprised at first but she gained her composure pretty soon.

"That child- I should have known. There is no one else who could pull of such a stunt.", she said and then sighing. "In any case, my name is Koizumi Luna. Just call me Miss Luna. I teach 2A."

"My name is Mikan. I'm sorry for intruding, Miss Luna. I'll take my leave."

I know Natsume was anything but ordinary, and this just confirmed my suspicion. I had better make sure he tells me everything.

Natsume is waiting for me at the school's entrance.

"I'm sorry. I was bored waiting, so I decided to walk around."

"..."

He wouldn't be mad over something like this, would he?

"Come", he said.

"...", I stayed silent for a while. "Are you mad?"

"Why would I be?"

"I wandered around without your permission, and I made you wait for me."

"Is that something to be mad about?", he asked me.

To be honest, it's hard to tell if he was angry or not with that kind of look.

Natsume leads me to a room. I want to call it a normal office, but being this messy is hardly normal.

"This is my office. Feel free to find a seat."

"Well, even if you say so... There isn't a place for me to sit.", I said with matter-of-fact tone. "You should clean it up sometimes."

"I clean my working area all the time.", he said nonchalantly.

"Yes. I can see that. You working area is exceptionally organized. There isn't a speck of dust.", I said. "But I can't say the same for the rest of the room."

"I do not use the rest of the room, so I do not bother.", his answer make me speechless. I don't get this guy twisted logic.

"Let us get back to business.", he said suddenly. "I have registered you. You are now officially our school's student. Your class, 2A, is on the second floor. You may start attending tomorrow. I will take care of your tuition fee and your daily necessities. You are free to investigate the school once you are done with your classes.", he explained everything.

"You really have taken care of everything, huh?"

"Did you feel anything when you entered the school?", he asked me.

"To be honest. I haven't used my power for a really long time. I need some time to gain back those feelings.", I took a brief pause before continuing. "Besides, you haven't told me anything."

"Right.", he said simply.

He turns on his computer and show me some files.

"These are the victims- our principal, Mr. Ioran and the head of the science department, Dr. Kuonji.", Natsume said as he showed me their picture.

Hyuuga Ioran

– The principal of Alice Academy

– Age: 40

– Found dead in the Science Laboratory

– Death caused by severe brain damage.

Dr. Kuonji

– The of the science department

– Age: 45

– Reported missing on the very day Mr. Ioran was murdered.

"Mr. Ioran was murdered on the 1st of October, and Dr. Kuonji dissapeared that very same day.", Natsume said.

"Death caused by severe brain damage...", I said quietely.

"Yes, and yet no visible wounds were found on Mr. Ioran's body... It was as if his brain was damaged by a mysterious force. This is neither death by natural causes nor human's act according to the forensic examiners- That is is the perpetrator was normal human.", he explained further.

"A psychic- Just like me... Is that why you asked for my help?", I asked him.

"Yes.", he said with a very determined voice. "I suspect the culprit to be someone from our school. I need your abilities to identify that person."

"Fine. I'll do it.", I aswered with the same determined tone. "But how does this have to do with my mother's case?"

"Earlier. I mentioned that there were four people who founded Alice Academy. Both Mr. Ioran and Dr. Kuonji were responsible for the creation of this school just like your mother.", that's a really strange coincidence.

"Do you really think it is a coincidence that three of the founders are either dead or missing?", Natsume asked me still with his calm composure.

I stayed silent for a while. Trying to digest the information I've just received.

"You said that there were four people. Who is the last person?", I asked him.

"Miss Luna, the current instructor for 2A."

"Wait a second! Isn't that my class?", how could this be just a coincidence.

"... I don't like how everything is going according to your plan.", I said rather harshly.

"I would prefer you to call it a brilliant strategy. Chess happens to be one of my favorite past times.", he said.

"So I'm just one of your pawns, huh?"

"No, you are the queen- my most powerful piece. I cannot win the battle without your abilities.", Natsume said with a mysterious smile.

"Am I supposed to take that as a compliment?"

"In any case, your class starts tomorrow. You can rest until then. Come and see me if you need any help or if you find anything."

So many things have happened, yet I'm still not sure if I'm ready for whatever challenges that may come my way. But this isn't the time to worry. I need to begin my training.

This is my favorite place, the Pegasus Park. There used to be a lot of children who came here to play, but nowdays no one uses it anymore. This is the perfect place to train.

"Alright!"

Then, I train my psychokinesis ability the whole afternoon.

"I guess that's all for today. I'm still not used to this. I guess it has been quite a long time."

"...Is it just my imagination? I feel as if someone is watching me. Oh well, it's getting pretty late. It's time to head back home."

* * *

><p>Yaay... chapter 1 ended here :D<p>

I think Ive done so many gramatical errors here...

But still... REVIEWWWWW


End file.
